magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £4.00 and released in August 2005. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (5-6) We are 360 - 1 page (9) Thread (Letters) - 1½ pages (11-12) Coming... - 1 page (36) Agenda Contents - 1 page (23) Worldwide 2005 Launch is go: Microsoft confirms that all corners of the globe to get 360 before year is out. - 1½ pages (24-25) Level Up/Level Down - ½ page (25) X05: Xbox shindig in the area! - 1 page (26) Developer Awards; Guaranteeing your seat in the next generation; 5 ways to play Xbox Live and eat without crashing or being killed; Digital mix- (27) Around the World in 360 - 1½ pages (28-29) Get off-spring: Microsoft engineer takes prototype home and son leaks pictures to Gamespot. - (30) Sony's PS2 price slash for Xbox 360 launch spoiler - (30) New set-up MTV Games announces plans to turn programs into games. - (30) Marvel-ous news for comic book fans: Marvel and Microsoft to launch an MMORPG? - (31) Chipping away the crooks: ELSPA declares war on pirates and modders - (33) Q&A - Jan van Valberg (Bizarre Creations) - (33) Possession Development Diary - 2 pages (34-35) Opinion: Technophobe - Graeme Nicholson - 1 page (37) Industry Comment: Look Who's Talking - ¾ page (38) First Lady attacks GTA:Hilary Clinton leads march to destroy San Andreas - (39) Japan: Where is the love? - (40) Opinion: Journey to the Future - Steve Hill - (41) Features AW360ME - 8 pages (14-21) *Stunning Looks - 2 pages (14-15) *Ultimate Control - 2 pages (16-17) *Raw Power - 2 pages (18-19) *The Games - 2 pages (20-21) The Full Circle - Matt Martin - 7 pages (45-51) :360 unwraps Microsoft's new hardware from the layers of hype and examines just what's behind the silver skin, and exactly how it will change the way you play videogames. Round Table - 6 pages (52-57) :360 sat down with a platter of developers to discuss games and development. American History Xbox - Iain Simons - 4 pages (58-61) The 360 All-Time Top 20 Xbox Games - 2 pages (62-63) Dead Men Walking - 8 pages (64-71) :We dance with the dead and look into the worm riddled world of the zombie. :Featuring:- Stubbs the Zombie, Possession, The House of the Dead 4, George Romero's City of the Dead, Dead Rising One Shot One Kill - 4 pages (72-75) :360 spends a day at a sniper training centre to learn the art of the long distance gun. Foreplay (Previews) Project Gotham Racing 3 - 6 pages (78-83) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 1⅓ pages (84-85) Battlefield 2: Modern Combat - ⅔ page (85) The Godfather - 1 page (86) Sniper Elite - 1 page (87) Prey - 2 pages (88-89) Condemned: Criminal Origins - 1⅓ pages (90-91) Call of Duty 2 - ⅔ page (91) Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - 4 pages (92-95) Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers - 2 pages (96-97) Dead or Alive 4 - 2 pages (98-99) Peter Jackson's King Kong - 2 pages (100-101) Gears of War - 2 pages (102-103) Full Auto - 2 pages (104-105) Reviews Scores out of Five - Reviews are for original Xbox games. Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike :If you still play Ghost Recon 2 on Live you have to buy this game. Not necessarily because it's a must-buy, but because everyone else on Xbox Live is going to swap over — it's pretty much compulsory. Sure there'll be a few days of no man's land, but eventually the predecessor will be discarded and forgotten. Just watch the second-hand shelves for proof. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe :It might reek of Nintendo Telly Tubbery and get harder than a Docker's punch, but Super Monkey Ball Deluxe is a well crafted piece of software that you'd be well advised to check out. It's a bit like a bag of Jelly Tots; you want to dive in, but you wouldn't want your mates to see you doing it. So do it behind closed doors. The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction :The format's been done so many times we may as well call it Abi Titmiss! But, mercifully, Ultimate Destruction has an enticing playground to distract you long beyond the uninspired missions in the form of a city that's just gagging to be abused. Think Spider-Man 2 without the webs and you know that Ultimate Destruction is an inky dollop of comic-book class that you'll play as a destructive distraction. MotoGP: Ultimate Racing Technology 3 :This is a fantastic sequel with some good additions. However, this is still a bike game and we really can't recommend it unless it's your thing. Big Mutha Truckers 2: Truck Me Harder :The elements of a decent game are here, but everything ultimately unravels because you are never given the time or the space to have fun. Delta Force: Black Hawk Down :No one can deny the formidable technical feat Climax has achieved here with its conversion of Novalogic's 2003 PC original. We thought we'd be flying to work in rocket cars and vacationing on the moon before we'd see 50-players on the Xbox. But, a game so woefully behind its peers in every other aspect (graphics, sound, physics, depth, feel) remains impossible to recommend, online or off. Livestyle Two million live the dream - 1½ pages (120-121) Halo 2 expansion pack hints at future of Live. - (122) Interview with Goldie Looking Chain's Mike Balls - (125) Does Conker have what it takes to go the distance - (127) Adverts Games *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (Xbox, PS2) - Ubisoft - 2 pages (2-3) *Fahrenheit (PC, Xbox, PS2) - Atari - 1 page (7) *Marc Ecko's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure (PC, Xbox, PS2) - Atari - 1 page (10) *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down - 1 page (32) Other *dvdboxoffice.com - 1 page (4) *British Telecom - 1 page (8) *simplygames.com - 1 page (13) *Play.com - 1 page (22) Other Credits Creative Director :Mark Kendrick Deputy Editor :Mike Richardson Features Editor :Dan Curley Contributing Design :Claire Kendrick Contributors :Damian Butt, Jon Doran, Steve Hill, Graeme Nicholson, Matt Martin, Simon Parkin, Iain Simons, Alwyn Talbot External Links Old Game Mags Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews Category:Magazines released in 2005 Category:Imagine Publishing issues Category:360 issues